Dealing with the Past and the Present
by mz.sammiz
Summary: Rogue, Bobby, and the rest of their friends deal with trials and tribulations of both their past and present...Bobby and Rogue pairing. not good with summaries, so please read and review! i promise it's good!
1. chapter 1

Chap.1  
  
Bobby, Marie, Logan, Kitty, Jubilee and John were at the funeral of Marie's father.  
  
Bobby and Marie were standing In front of his grave. Bobby had his arm around Marie trying to comfort her but it didn't help because no one could've comfort what she didn't feel. *Why would I feel something for a guy who threw me out and disowned me? * Thought Rogue.  
  
Logan was standing close by watching over them two, he hadn't let Marie out of his sight ever since the accident with Remy.  
  
Meanwhile Kitty and Jubilee were in their own little world giggling about Bobby and John.  
  
Everyone was looking at them because they were mutants, Logan looked around in disgust at the staring people. It made him want to go on a charge at the people who turned their backs on Rogue sweet Rogue, his Rogue, she was like the daughter he'd never had and no one, no one was going to take her from him not again. Not ever again.  
  
Then just like that the funeral was over.  
  
Rogue and Bobby walked hand in hand over to him and then Rogue said to him "We're going to my house for a little funeral after party." Logan helped Rogue into the Porsche onto the passenger side while Bobby made sure he sat behind her with John, Kitty and Jubilee.  
  
"Thank God!" Exclaimed Kitty." I'm so friggin' hungry! I can't wait 'till I get to your house I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!"  
  
While she said that Jubilee tried to change the radio station, "Don't even think about Banana." Logan growled out.  
  
"Why? We've been listening to this crap the whole drive up here! A little help here Bobby!"  
  
"Sorry, can't help you there I don't argue with Logan cuz I can't ever win and Rogue has the same trait so...Sorry."  
  
"Hey! I'm not that stubborn!" protested Rogue. She looked around "Am I?"  
  
Then she saw the hint of laughter in Bobby's eyes and playfully slapped him in the arm, and he winced as if he was in pain.  
  
"Sorry! I didn't hurt you did I?"  
  
"It would be better if you gave me a kiss though!"  
  
She laughed at that, turned around to his waiting, kissable lips and gave him a wet sloppy kiss full on them, they'd been doing that a lot lately ever since they both learned how to control their powers.  
  
Logan was really happy for them and proud of Marie who overcame her fears of skin-to-skin contact with anyone. Now that she had controlled her powers she wasn't wearing gloves anymore. Maybe someday in the future she would become Bobby's wife. He smiled at that thought, he couldn't think of anyone more perfect for his little girl.  
  
"Hey kid, why exactly are we going to your house again?"  
  
"I told you already Logan, I have to get some things out of my room."  
  
"Yeah, Logan and plus I get to see her room and I know Iceman here is dying to cuz he gets see the past room of his infamous Rogue" Jubilee said from the backseat. Everyone chuckled including John and Logan. Bobby and Marie blushed. 


	2. chapter 2

Chap.2  
  
When they finally arrived at her used to be home, Bobby helped her out of the car and put an arm around her waist, and walked up to the porch.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Yes." Rogue answered simply.  
  
"It's not like I'm their daughter anymore anyway. So it's no big deal."  
  
"Sure whatever you say." And with that he opened the door for the both of them.  
  
When they walked in the whole room fell silent, just then the front door burst open with John who was laughing and running from Jubilee and Kitty apparently because of something he said. Followed by the grumbling Logan.  
  
Kitty finally stopped chasing him and said, "Damn! It's hot in here! Bobby can you cool me down?"  
  
Chuckling he said "Sure thing." And blew out some ice cubes for her in her hand, smiled while she walked off, then he took Rogue's hands and made her a rose exactly like the one he gave her when they fist met. Now it was her turn to smile.  
  
When she thought no one else was looking she gave him another kiss fully on the lips. With a little tongue.  
  
In the corner of the living room David was standing in, he saw the way Marie and that other boy kissed it was nothing like the way they kissed the first time because there was no pain in the boy while they were kissing. He watched in disgust while they did it again. Finally he couldn't take it anymore; he walked over to the unsuspecting couple.  
  
"Hi Marie." He said  
  
She turned around and grinned. "Hey David."  
  
Bobby had a look of surprise on his face to see his girlfriend's ex- boyfriend. "Hi."  
  
David turned to him and said "Hey."  
  
"Hi" Said three other voices. Standing there was no other than John, Kitty, and Jubilee.  
  
"Hey." David said to all of them then turning to Rogue with questioning eyes.  
  
"Oh, this is Bobby my boyfriend."  
  
"This is John, Kitty, and Jubilee." Then everyone walked away, but Bobby seemed hesitant but a few assuring words and he was on his way to join the others. *** Just as Bobby departed Logan looked up and saw Rogue standing there with a boy he didn't recognize he made his way over there like a protective father would have done in his position. *** When Bobby left they stood there in an awkward silence for a while when David finally broke the ice.  
  
"It looks like you have made a good life for yourself, new friends, new home, new boyfriend-  
  
"Hi" Said a gruff voice behind David.  
  
"Hey" Marie replied.  
  
David turned around with bewilderment when he saw a dangerously looking man behind him. He turned back to Marie and said, "Look! You even have a bodyguard."  
  
Marie just chuckled, and said "David, this is Logan, Logan this is David."  
  
Then she realized her mistake in saying his name because she told him everything about her past life including David.  
  
"Oops."  
  
"So you're the ex-boyfriend eh?"  
  
"Yes, he is Logan. Leave him alone." She warned answering for David.  
  
"What? I just wanna have some fun Rogue." He said.  
  
"No Logan." Rogue said firmly.  
  
Desperately looking around for Bobby or anyone of her friends, she spotted Bobby, John, Kitty, and Jubilee. She looked at them, willing for one of them o turn around, then finally Bobby turned around and saw the desperation she had in her eyes while she looked nervously at Logan and David while they ignored her and just stared at each other. *** "Guys." Bobby said to the other three who were arguing again.  
  
"What!" all three of them said at once.  
  
"Look!" He pointed at David, Logan, and Marie.  
  
"Oh shit." The four of them said at once and hurried over to the trio.  
  
When the four of them approached Rogue had a look of relief in her eyes.  
  
"Wolverine, Rogue! Hey guys!" exclaimed all four at once. John as always was flipping his lighter.  
  
"Wolverine can you come upstairs with me? I wanna go check out Rogue's room, and I know that she wouldn't let me step foot in her room without you cuz she doesn't trust me with her stuff and you know it so please!" begged Kitty.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeeze!" She whined.  
  
"No."  
  
"You know this will never end. The whining I mean you are going to have to hear me complain about everything ya know? And you still hafta drive us home so...you might as well give it up and go with me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Look Logan, I'll stay and look after her okay?" Bobby cut in.  
  
"Fine." Giving up, he turned to Bobby "The only reason I trust you right now is because Marie does so you better watch over her got it? Or I'm gonna do some serious dicin'." He growled.  
  
"Yeah." Iceman replied.  
  
Marie mouthed a silent thanks to Kitty and she winked back.  
  
With that Wolverine and the other three went upstairs to her room.  
  
"Thanks Bobby." Marie said.  
  
"No prob babe." He replied.  
  
"Why the hell did you that for!?" David exclaimed at Marie.  
  
"In case you didn't notice David, we just saved your life, so don't start yelling at her or I'll be the one giving you the beat down." Bobby warned  
  
"What?" He asked in disbelief.  
  
"Wolverine can kill anyone he wants and just then he wanted to kill you and he could've. He sees her like a daughter he never had and the people who hurt her don't usually live to tell the tale-if it wasn't for Rogue and Kitty you'd probably be dead and not to mention diced up. You should be thanking her not yelling at her. I gave Wolverine my word that I will watch over Marie and I intend to keep it but I also know you two need some space so I'll be going over there to get something to eat." He indicated the buffet table and walked off after a quick kiss on her lips.  
  
"Is that really true?"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Why would he hate me that much though?"  
  
"When I ran away I was scared but I had no choice so I hitched a ride with a trucker, he was hungry so we stopped at a bar. When I walked in I saw a cage and in it was a fighting match it was Logan and another guy the guy got the upper hand for like two minutes and then Logan started to pound on him. He was about to break his neck but when he saw me he let him go. When he was leaving I hid in his Mobile, but he found me and told me to get out I got out. He drove like five yards and stopped so I got on. We started talking and the next thing we know we're in an accident and people are helping us, and they brought me and him to a mansion that's where we've been since he's like the father I never had and lets face it my real father barely even knew me, and do you really think that he really would have done what Logan just did?"  
  
"No." Replied David.  
  
"That's what I thought. Look, I know you wanted to talk but I can't right now so... I gotta go. Bye."  
  
"Wait, Wolverine? Why do you guys call him that anyway?"  
  
"It's a nickname mostly because of his personality and the way he looks and that was his nickname in the military."  
  
"Do you all have a nick nickname?"  
  
"Yea. We have codenames too. But that's a different story. Maybe I'll tell you some other time." Then just like that she walked over to the buffet table... to Bobby.  
  
David stared after her. *Wow she sure has changed. She got HOT! Too. But don't think I'll ever want to go out with her again and besides she has a boyfriend and he's probably as dangerous as Logan is. * *** "Hey." Rogue said to Bobby.  
  
"Hi." He knew something was wrong it was the look in her eyes that told him but didn't ask cuz she'll talk when she was ready  
  
"You wanna go upstairs?"  
  
"Sure." 


	3. chapter 3

Chap.3  
  
Marie walked up the stairs with Bobby's hand in hers and had to smile at the look at Jubes face as she studied her room decorations. " Oh, sweetie! I know you said you were helpless when it came to decorating, but this is beyond helpless." She said pitifully.  
  
Marie wanted to laugh. To Jubes there was no greater sin than a bland house or an over-decorated one. It stood next to the one that said ' All fashion victims must be helped even if they don't want it.'  
  
"What's wrong with my room?" She heard Bobby chuckle as they both looked at the surprised look on her face. Marie almost bursted out laughing when she realized that Jubilation Lee was sputtering with disbelief.  
  
" Yeah. I think it looks fine. It's got all you need: a bed and bathroom." Logan said. Jubes gave him a look. " Yeah okay, to you its perfect. You're a guy; you're used to living Spartan like. But she is a girl. Her room is supposed to reflect her personality and loves and likes. This room says ' Hello, I'm boring."  
  
Kitty sat in the chair at the vanity table and shook her head in amusement. If they thought this was bad try rooming with her for the last three years. Rogue was lucky, she lived with another female mutant that was furry and green so she didn't have to worry about her skin.  
  
" I like my room." Marie said as she crossed the room to Iceman, sat on his lap and wrapped one arm around his shoulders. His arm moved around her waist, locking her to him. Kitty, Jubes, John and Logan ignored it, after three years they were used to it.  
  
Jubes gave another exasperated sigh. " You two are pointless."  
  
Logan moved across the room to whisper into Marie's ear "Your aunt is in the hallway." *** Meredith Sands stood in the hallway, staring between the crack of an half way closed door and the space it was from the door frame, outside of her niece's room, who was related by marriage. *Thank God,* she thought, * I don't think I could stand having that brat in my family.* When she saw Marie at the funeral she thought she had come alone, but then a girl in yellow came up, followed by a brunette and then Him.  
  
She thought that he was just a stranger that had just come up on the funeral and then she saw him saddle up to Marie. Meredith didn't know who he was but she was determined to learn his name. Then she did, the yellow one was across from her, and she was one hell of a loud mouth, She called him 'Wolvie'. A bit weird, but it seemed two fit him. Wild hair, ridiculously long sideburns, and an animal appeal to him. In those jeans. They looked like they were painted on. She tried making little sound as possible. It would be embarrassing to have to explain why she was eavesdropping outside of Marie's room. She saw the man, Wolvie, lean into Marie and whisper in her ear. She watched as she called friends over and whispered into their ears. ***  
  
" I can't wait to get back the Mansion! At least we have like some privacy. And besides it's so damn hot!" Jubilee declared.  
  
Marie looked over at her, "Why? What's wrong with this weather?" She looked innocently at her friends. She felt Bobby's chest rumble with laughter.  
  
"It's too damn hot! In cold weather you can always put on more clothes, in hot weather you can't take any off without being ticketed for being indecent." She said as if she was talking to Marie for the first time.  
  
Bobby got a sly look on his face and said loud enough for Jubilee to hear, "I wouldn't mind seeing you without any clothes on." He said to Marie and she giggled.  
  
They heard Jubes groan from inside Marie's closet, how she got there with out her noticing, she'll never know. "Uh, okay guys, that was an over share. I didn't need to know that." Marie held back her laughter as she watched Kitty roll on the floor in a laughing fit dragging John with her.  
  
Kitty cleared her throat, " So you never did tell us what Magneto said to you when you visited him." Marie's hand worked its way into Bobby's hair as she played with the strands. " Oh yeah about that. I was going to wait until my mom got here. She said she wanted to know about you guys and I figured that I might as well kill two birds with one stone. When we first got here, she had asked about my hair." Marie felt his arms tighten around her.  
  
*** Meredith slowly backed away from the door and walking quietly down the stairs. So he was a mutant, they all were mutants. And 'Wolvie' and Marie were closer than she thought. ' How old is she again?' She thought. When she meet her three years ago she was sixteen. She cleared her head when she heard someone call her name. 


	4. chapter 4

Chap.4  
  
Marie jumped when Jubilee slammed down a book, and threw her a glare. "What was that for?" Kitty snapped. Jubilee walked over to the bed where Rogue and Bobby were sitting. She got on the end of the bed and lay on her stomach and rested her head in her hands.  
  
Marie looked at Jubilee in amusement and snuck a look at Bobby. He looked irritated. "What the hell do you want?" he sneered. Jubes smiled serenely and ignored him, which irritated him further, and looked to Marie. " Roguey." She started in a singsong voice.  
  
Marie fought back a smile and said "Jubilee?"  
  
Jubes worked her self into an Indian style sitting. "Remember when you mentioned that earlier we were going to get to eat. Hmmm?"  
  
Marie silently nodded her head. But before she could answer there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Marie called softly.  
  
*** Mrs. Knight came in looking timid at the people in the room. She was unsure if they would be okay about going downstairs now that there are only a few people in the house, the rest left at least half an hour ago. She knew that they had to be starving, after all they had complained, loudly, at the funeral.  
  
She looked around the room and for a few seconds her eyes stayed on Marie and Bobby. They looked comfortable, her sitting on him with her head on his chest and his hand resting in her hair. And the look on Logan's face made her a little scared; he looked menacing.  
  
Marie's mother cleared her throat, "Just about everybody has left; only six people remain. I was wondering if y'all were going to come down and get something to eat." She was startled when, out of nowhere the brunette girl, was standing right beside her. "Oh, yeah, I could eat a horse." And quickly brushed passed her and into the hall. She turned to her left when she heard the squeaking of bed springs and almost had a collision with the yellow one, " Jesus Christ on a motorcycle, you betta have a buffet!" she announced she nearly tripped over her own feet getting of the bed. Bobby also got up and left the room with the others.  
  
Marie nearly bursted out laughing at the look on her Mamma's face. All her life her father had forced her and her mother to go to church and never use the lords' name in vain, so hearing some be so blasé about it, shocked her. Her mother cleared her throat again and looked at them, "Are you comin'?" Marie looked at Logan and then looked at her mom. " In just a minute, okay?" Her mother shook her head but looked reluctant to leave her daughter alone with the older man.  
  
"You sure you wanna go down there?" she asked Logan. She knew he hated crowds and never was in one unless absolutely necessary. And she didn't want him going down there just for her, even if it is only six people. " I told you Marie, where you go, I go."  
  
Ever since the accident with Remy, Logan has barley left her side. He said it was his fault that he didn't tell the Cajun bastard off, but he figured that he would listen to half the schools warnings about her skin. Apparently he is as slow as he talks. Remy had caught her unawares one day in the library and had touched a piece of skin that wasn't covered. He has been overprotective ever since.  
  
Marie gave him a sweet smile and rolled her eyes. " That still wasn't an answer to a 'yes or no' question." She pointed out. She climbed off him and stood next to the bed waiting for him. His boots hit the floor with a loud thud. He slid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to the door and down the stairs. She put a hand over the one that was around her shoulders as they made their way to the family that was left. She nearly winced when she heard Jubilee laugh. " I'd wish you'd let me kill her." Logan growled. Marie laughed, " But then I 'd miss her, and I'd be crying all over you about how I miss her. And I know you hate it when I cry." He didn't answer her, but instead dropped a fatherly kiss on her head. 


	5. chapter 5

Chap.5  
  
Logan looked wearily at the people that remained in the house. He would have rather told Marie that he wanted to go home and eat at their favorite B-B-Q place and then later take her to her favorite ice cream parlor. But this was important to Marie there for important to him as well. Besides it wasn't like he was going to let her go by herself. Yeah, over his dead body. He looked around as he watched the two loud ones talking and eating the food like well...animals. Probably the only person who he'd ever would let Marie go out by herself with would be Iceman, he trusts bobby with her life, and he doesn't trust often almost never, probably the only people he has ever trusted are the X Men.  
  
***  
  
Meredith looked on with disgust as she watched the man and her 'niece'. Meredith was not one used to having to wait for what she wants. It was usually given or taken. She took another sip of the tea and looked on. She knew that she was going to have to bid her time while they were here. She wanted this man and she was going to get, no matter what.  
  
*** *I didn't think she would have the nerve to show up here.* David thought. He thought she wouldn't come, but he overheard some of her relatives talking about her and that she had brought some friends. David's eyes widen in surprise as he saw Bobby walk over to Marie and Logan and gave her a wet and sloppy kiss right on her lips right in the middle of the goddamn room! They were making out in the middle of the friggin room! He saw Logan walk away and roll his eyes; he really must've trusted Bobby to let them do that in front of her family! Bu then they weren't her family anymore.  
  
He had been here for half an hour and he already didn't like those girls, they were too loud. The one in yellow was sarcastic and filthy mouthed and the brunette one had a mischievous look in her eye. He watched as her mother moved closer to them and asks them a question and Marie nodded and her friends made room on the couch for her. For some reason the room was eerily quite.  
  
*** Logan lifted his head as he heard feet moving their way and saw that it was Marie's mother. " Marie?" Her mother asked tentatively. Marie looked up from her plate "Hmmm?" Her mother clasped her hands together and took a deep breath. " I was wandering if it would be okay to tell me what you've been doin' this past three years." Marie passed a look to Logan and they seemed to come to an understanding. " Jubes, Kitty, could you please move down some?" The girls nodded their heads, " Of course, Rogue." Kitty said.  
  
Marie reached for his hand as she began to tell her tale. Her mother felt a dread fill her chest at the sight of her daughter clutching the blond boy's hand and not hers.  
  
".... I caught a rid with another trucker and he seemed okay, but one day we were talking and he didn't see the car that was stalled in the middle of the road he swerved to miss it and when he did his arm hit my face. He things I got from him...were horrible. He pickups young hitchhikers and uses them for fun. He had planned on doing some of things that he did to those people to me. I even know where he buried some of the bodies." The last part came out in a ragged breath and cracked voice. Logan made an audible growl as Bobby picked Marie up and placed her on his lap. *** Mrs. Knight held her breath as she waited for the rest of the story. Her hands were wrapped painfully around the throw blanket that had been slung over the couch. Right now she never hated her husband as much as she did at this moment. And she hated herself, for being weak and not standing up to her husband and not running and taking Marie with her.  
  
*** 'A what a crock load of shit.' Meredith thought as she watched the guy wrap the girl around him as if she were saran wrap. There was no way that Marie had been able to hitchhike all the way from here to Canada. Eight months on the road she could have gotten so far as Boston most likely. Of course Meredith wasn't listening to the first part of the story where Marie used up most of her money buying a ticket that could get her as close to Canada as it could on a bus. She jus shook her head and continued for the time being listening to Marie as she weaves her tale.  
  
*** David, like the rest of the house, couldn't help but be pulled into her story. He suddenly felt sorry that his family had caused so many problems for her. But that little voice in the back of his head spoke up, * Yeah, but she should have told you that she couldn't touch people. * Then the other voice spoke up and won all the rounds, * But she was always touching people. Her mutation just decided to show up at the wrong time. *  
  
*** Jubilee and Kitty left the sofa as Rogue told her mother, and consequently everybody else in the room, what she did when she runaway. They didn't need to hear it; they had her share her story the first night she arrived at the mansion. Plus with all the new students coming in, they kept hearing it. Everybody could recite everybody's runaway tale by heart.  
  
Jubes dragged Kitty off to the kitchen was they found a small T.V. on a kitchen counter. Jubilee quietly squealed with delight as she noticed that it had a cable box. She ran to the counter and found that the box was still on and she turned the television on and sat down when Kitty brought chairs for them to sit in.  
  
*** Marie took another deep breath and continued her story. " Luckily for me, he was getting hungry and decided to stop at a bar. I walked in behind him; I didn't trust him to try something then. When I entered I noticed a cage in the middle of the floor, I saw the back of a man and I saw another man being thrown. Every time he hit someone I would hear the sound if metal and I thought I was losing my mind." She snuck a peek at the Wolverine's face to see if he realized what she was saying. She slowly saw his eyes widen in surprise.  
  
"The trucker that was in the corner? The fat one? Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded. She nodded her head and she nuzzled her face into Bobby's chest as she felt his arms tighten around her painfully. Marie saw her mother's eyes widen in fear as she looked at the Wolverine's face. She didn't blame her. Marie might have been afraid of the angry look on his face, if it weren't for the fact that he had promised to protect.  
  
Marie cleared her throat and began again. " I was sitting at the bar, drinking a glass of water and looking at the jar that held the tips." She gave a small laugh, " I remember the note that was on it, ' Tipping is not a city in China.' I might have laughed if I wasn't so desperate for money and a new ride. I was watching the news when the man from the cage sat down a few stools down and ordered a beer. He was watching the news too, when the man he had beat in the cage came up to him and he started taunting him. We thought that he was going to leave but he turned around quickly and pulled a knife." Marie's hands moved down to cover those that were near her and squeezed them, silently asking permission if she could tell them about his claws. He squeezed her hands back.  
  
" The man had tried to stab him, but the fighter that beat him was faster and had a surprise. He had claws made of metal. I watched them come out of his hands, two on the side of the guys' neck and the middle one coming out slowly. The guy who owned the bar came over to him with the shotgun and demanded that he get out of the bar. While he went to go get his stuff, I snuck into the trailer that held his motorcycle."  
  
Marie looked at his face and saw a small smile trying to curve his lips. She let hers show and continued. "He drove for a few miles before I felt the truck come to a stop, and felt the tarp being thrown off me. He told me to get out. I was embarrassed and angry and desperate and so I said that I was sorry and that I needed a ride and thought he would help me. He was going to leave me there and I asked where I was supposed to go. He said he couldn't help me. I asked can't or won't. He told me to pick one. I calling him a jerk in my mind and hoping that he loses his next match." Marie felt her smile get bigger and saw the confused faces on the remainder of the family. 


	6. chapter 6

Chap.6  
  
They were probably wandering what was there to smile about in this story. " He only drove a few feet before he stop his truck and waited for me. He didn't have to tell me twice, I knew that I would be safe with him. When I got in he ignored me for all about five seconds before I started asking him questions. He asked what my name was and I told him Rogue." Everybody looked at her in question. She stared at her hands and explained. " It is kinda a thing for mutants who are disowned or given to the school to rename themselves. I chose Rogue for my mutation. Shadow Kat is named that because she can phase. Cyclops is named that because he has to wear a visor for his vision. It keeps us separate and helps us remember if we get to comfortable about who and what we are. Anyway, He asked me what kind of name is Rogue and I asked him what kind of name was his. I thought for sure he was going to ditch me then, and he told me his real name and I told him mine."  
  
She turned around which caused Bobby to open his legs and she sat between them, she lightly stomped both of her feet to wake them. She winced a little at the pinprick feel she felt. Bobby reshifted his arms so that they were still around her. Marie leaned further back; her entire back was pressed along his chest. She smiled when she could feel his chest rise and fall with his breath.  
  
" I had make a crack about his trailer and told that he should wear his seatbelt, when out of nowhere we crashed into a tree. He went through the windshield and landed in a snow bank. I was starting to get scared that he was dead; I mean he went headfirst from the windshield. I was stuck in the truck and seat buckle stuck. He woke up and had a huge gash in forehead that was healing by itself. Then out of nowhere a huge beast through itself at him. The huge beast had thrown him on to the front of the truck and he wasn't waking up."  
  
She stopped for a moment and picked up her tea, she hadn't realized how dry her mouth had gotten. She took several long gulps and put it back on the coaster on the table, another of daddy's rules. " His cigar had flown to the back of the camper when we had crashed and had caught some of his clothes on fire. It was getting closer to the propane tank. The seatbelt wouldn't budge and I thought that I was going to die in that camper. Then all of a sudden the snow picked up and the beast looked down the road and there was two people standing in black leather." ***  
  
She heard Jubilee laughing in the kitchen and had to wander what it was Kitty and Jubes was watching. Then she remembered that their favorite part of her story was coming up. She said excuse me to her audience and yelled out, " Jubes, KitKat! Your favorite part is coming up!" She heard the sound of chairs scraping against the floor and the sound of running feet.  
  
" Their favorite part?" Bobby asked. He had arched one eyebrow. She gave a shy smile and shook her head.  
  
Marie looked up into the doorway as she heard her friends come to the living room. They had to push each other out of the way so one of them could fit in the doorway. Kitty phased through and got the only available spot on the couch. A 'damn it!' could be heard from Jubes. As she came closer she pointed at Kitty, " That's cheating." "Oh well." She said and went to sit on John's lap and he wrapped his arms around her as well. And she leaned back into his arms she knew it used to irritated him but it didn't anymore so anytime she felt like sitting she would sometimes sit on John and he would wrap his arms around her and he wouldn't give a damn who was looking. He would say that he only loved her like a brother but everyone knew it was something more going on there.  
  
Marie smiled fondly at her friends. As much as she hated to admit it, she would miss them if she ever had to leave them. Marie was snapped out of her revere when Jubes snapped, " Well, get on with it." Her smiled widened. Yeah, she loved her friends, well she thought of them more as her sisters and brothers.  
  
" Anyway, the best looked down the road and then all of a sudden a red beam appeared and shoots the best back into the woods. It was a man and a woman in the leather uniforms. The woman was dark skinned with white hair and the other was a white man with a visor of some sort. I was scared, I didn't know what they wanted and I was afraid that they were going to the man behind. The man with the visor opened my door and I told him that I was stuck. He put his hand to his visor and a red beam appeared and it shattered the seat belt. They helped me out and grabbed the man before the camper exploded." *** She was about to start up again when the doorbell rang and Jubes sprang up from john's arms, much to his dismay. They all heard "Pizza delivery" muffled though the door. They heard the sound of the door being opened and shut and Jubes came back with two pizzas. Bobby looked at her both eyebrows arched this time. " What? I got hungry again." And sat back down on John's lap and handed one to Marie, it was a large, and it was half cheese and half sausage and pepperoni. She threw back her head and laughed. Marie reached for the meat side, while Logan reached for the cheese. Marie always found it funny that he chose cheese as his only topping especially for a man who loved steak; Bobby just took a cheese one also.  
  
Around a mouth full of pizza, much to her mothers cringe, *since when was she a meat eater? Before she left she was only a vegetarian. * And began again. " When we reached New York, I was brought to a school, and the man was brought down to the med lab. He was there for a week. In the meantime the Professor enrolled me in some of the school classes. The white haired women's name was Storm; the man with the visor was called Cyclops and I meet a few students named Iceman and Pyro and ShadowKat and Jubilation Lee. They are all here too, I mean my friends are" She indicated each of them. "Everybody was nice and sweet to me, it almost felt like I belonged somewhere." *** She reached down for two more slices of pizza and handed one of them to Bobby and took a drink before starting up. " When the man finally woke up the professor told him to give him two days before he took off to help him find his past. The first night that he slept in his room, I couldn't sleep and I heard the man having a nightmare and went to go see if he was okay."  
  
"When I went into his room he was twisting and turning in his bed. I tried waking him up with my voice, I called myself an idiot because I forgot my gloves and couldn't shake him awake. All of a sudden he bolted up in bed and he just stared at me and I remember that my vision was getting a little fuzzy and dark around the corners. He had woken up with his claws out and accidentally stabbed me. I barely remember him calling for help and I remember raising my hand to his cheek and touching it. Next thing I know he's on the grown twitching like a bug and I'm well again."  
  
Bobby's arm around her waist tightened almost painfully at the memory. "I was in the yard sitting on a bench when Iceman came up to me and told me that everybody was afraid of me and that the Professor was furious at me and that it would be best for everybody if I left. I later learned it wasn't Iceman but a woman named Mystique that had taken Iceman's shape and told me to leave. I was at the train station and snuck on a train, I had no money for a ticket and I had no idea where it was going."  
  
" I was sitting in a seat when the man came up and sat down next to me and asked me if I was running again. I told him that a boy at school had told me that everybody was mad me. I knew what he was going to say before he even said it, and I didn't know what to do. He said that he thought that I should go back and give it a try, because this Professor seemed to really care about my kind and that was really rare for us. I didn't want to go back, but at the same time I knew he was right. That school was probably the only place I would be safe."  
  
" I told about how my mutation manifested itself at a very inconvenient time and how that he was still in my head, how it was the same with him. He told me that if I went back with him that he would take care of me. I asked if he promised and he said promised. The next thing I know the train jerked and the back of it started to split into two and sparks and fire flew from it."  
  
***  
  
Mrs. Knight saw that her daughter's hands had come to rest on her male companion's hands and that her knuckles had turned white. " A man wearing a helmet had levitated himself onto the train and the man next to me stood up and asked him what he wanted with him. I remember him laughing, god I still hear his laughter in my nightmares, and he said ' My dear boy, whoever said I wanted you' and he turned to look at me."  
  
" You? Why would he want YOU?" Meredith asked her voice laced with disbelief. Marie moved her head to look at her ex-aunt.  
  
She took a deep breath. " Next to the Professor and two or three other mutants, I am one of the most powerful out there." 


	7. chapter 7

a/n: i noe, i noe i haven't written in a while. i am just dealing with emotional problems wid mah dad and da rest of mah family soo.. u noe who it usually goes, u argue u fight, u yell, it usuallly gets better in a few days, but in mah case i'm still not talking to mah dad.but anyways thanx to everyone who reviewed which isn't alot but here dey r: crazywomanlovesyou.fudgebrown.sammi.magic duct tape angel.krisifan000.and jackoholic.:) thanx guys.here's chap.7

* * *

Chap.7  
  
The next person who asked a question was David, which surprised everybody. "Why are you considered powerful?" Marie turned her attention to him.  
  
"Because I can kill with out leaving a trace and if I were ever captured by the government or people who like to use and sell dangerous mutants, I would be sold to the highest bidder as an assassin. The government would love to get their hands on me and breed me with a mutant that is as powerful as me and try to get a perfect soldier. With my skin and whatever mutant the father might be would be unstoppable."  
  
Marie looked at her mother and the rest of the family and saw that the realization of the situation finally settled in their minds. As much as people feared mutants, there are those that would use them as soldiers and science experiments.  
  
"How do we know what you are saying is true?" Meredith asked.  
  
Marie turned to her so-called aunt. Her face was red, she felt her temper begin to rise, and she had had enough of her. "What ya don't believe me cuz I'm a mutant or is it just because I'm living a better life than you? You gotta stop being such a bitch. My god you just can't handle that I lived through something so dramatic can you?" She turned around to continue her story but she changed her mind and she went at it again. "Just because you think I don't see those disgusted faces you make at all of us when I hug or kiss Bobby or when Logan gets close to me and treats me like a father would, doesn't mean you have the fucking right to judge the people in this house-I may not still live here but you never did -, my house, my friends. The only reason you're my aunt is because you married some on in my side of the family and how much you wanna bet that the only reason you probably married him is because of money? Oh and one more thing Logan will never be interested in you so get over it, get a grip. If you don't like the way I'm talking to you right now then you can get the fuck out of here and judge us all the fuck you want, but just remember what I'm saying right now is true so don't try denying it okay? Okay. You wanted proof? I'll give you your goddamn proof." Meredith looked stunned she was speechless.  
  
Marie looked at Logan and he put his hand out towards Jubes and she moved off of John and sat on the arm of the couch. He flexed his hand and out popped three twelve-inch claws in front of John. Everybody but the five students gasped in wide-eyed shock.  
  
This time it was Logan that spoke up. "It happened to me. They cut me open and poured a metal that can't be broken and used me as a mercenary. I lost my memory and only remember the last fifteen years." A loud metallic sound was heard as he retracted his claws.  
  
"Happy?" Marie asked Meredith. All she did was nod. In awe.  
  
"You are the one in the story?" Mrs. Knight asked. She had finally put the pieces together, she supposed she should have sooner, but hey she was tired so sue her. Logan nodded his head.  
  
Mrs. Knight noticed that Marie was rubbing the spots where the claws came out. She turned her head and buried it into Bobby's neck for few seconds and inhaled his sent and turned her head to look at her mother as she continued her story. She felt Bobby bury his face in her hair. " Magneto, the guy with the helmet, could create magnetic fields and control metal, threw Wolverine to the back of the train and I got up to get to him but I felt something stick me in the neck."  
  
"The next time I woke up, I was strapped to a machine that was placed inside the flame of the statue of Liberty. Magneto was there and so was Sabertooth, the beast that had attacked us before. He had asked me something," Marie got a faraway look in her face, " Asked me if I had ever seen the statue of liberty. He said that America was supposed to be the land of tolerance, but that there is no land of tolerance. I remember thinking well what do you know, you are to busy trying to kill off all the normals. I remember looking at the dead boatman and asking him if he was going to kill me. When he answered me it made me kinda frighten and calm at the same time. He needed me to take his powers because the machine is going to kill me when he activates it. I remember thinking at least I don't have to be around to see the results of his madness."  
  
She shifted around more so that she was sitting sideways in Bobby's lap and had her head resting on his chest. " When the machine started I remember pain. Lots a pain, especially in my hands. The power had burned my hands on the hand rests that kept me connected to the machine. I could feel it draining my life from me and it scared me, to death. Combined with Magneto memories of the Holocaust and the machine I'm surprised I lasted as long as I did. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Wolverine's face. He had destroyed the machine and Cyclops had hurt Magneto. Then all of a sudden I felt a rush of life flowing into me, Wolverine was giving me his reginitve powers and bringing me back to life." Marie gave a laugh full of amusement and mirth. " There is a constant war between David, who hides in a corner and Magneto and Wolverine. Magneto wants me to change the world and start a war and Wolverine wants to kick Buckethead's ass. I'll tell yo- "  
  
Marie's eyes glazed over and she had a vacant look on her face. Her mom looked on in alarm; "Marie?" she was going to shake her but Logan stopped her. " What's wrong with her?" she sounded frantic. Everybody else in the room too was looking at Marie in alarm.  
  
"She's okay. Rogue's just having a chat with the Professor."  
  
Meredith looked on in exasperation. " How in the hell is she talking to the Professor?'' This was becoming more complicated than she needed.  
  
Bobby looked at the woman in distaste. " The Professor is a telepath. He gets in our heads and asks if it's okay to talk to us. Sure as hell beats talking on the phone." Jubes and Kitty noticed that Marie's eyes were unglazing. " What'd he say, Chica?" Jubes asked, as impatient as ever.  
  
Marie looked at her mother. " He wants to talk to you. He didn't tell me what, but he want to know if its okay." Her mother looked at her in surprise. 'He wants to talk to me. What about?' ran through her mind. She must have nodded her head in agreement because Marie's eyes were glazed over again. She turned to look at her mother again. " He's in the jet, so he should be here in a few hours. He was on his way back home from visiting a family about enrolling their son into his school."  
  
Marie watched her mother's classic way with dealing with stress: cleaning. She started to clean up the mess that was around the house and at the same time trying to fix her hair. Marie knew what the Professor was going to ask her mother. They had recently taken on some infants that had been dropped off at the mansion and they needed someone that had experience raising kids and they both thought that she was perfect for the part. Of course excusing the part about where she was weak with her father, she was an over all good mother who tried her best to instill manners into a daughter that would have rather playing tag than piano. 


	8. chapter 8

Chap.8  
  
By the time Marie had finished her story, she was exhausted but fought to keep awake but ten minutes later she was falling asleep on Bobby's shoulder, so he carried her up to her room. When he got to her room he laid her to sleep in her bed.  
  
He was half way to the door when Marie stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Out, so you can sleep better."  
  
She let out a yawn.  
  
"I'd sleep better if I was wrapped around your strong, protective arms," then she said seductively  
  
"Naked."  
  
"You need sleep Marie."  
  
Then he saw the pout spread across her face but he still didn't give in.  
  
"Fine, I'll stay with you but only to sleep or no deal."  
  
"No deal. I want to be wrapped around your arms naked or you can leave."  
  
"Okay, bye" Bobby said simply.  
  
Then just like that he was out the door.  
  
I wonder how long it'll take for him to break this time. Marie thought. Then she sighed got out of bed and changed into a tank top and a pair of shorts and went to bed and tried to sleep.  
  
When Bobby got downstairs he noticed that everyone had left but for David and Marie's Aunt.  
  
When he reached the bottom of the stairs, David went upstairs. David approached Marie's room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
He went in and his eyes widened in surprise and his jaw dropped once he saw what Marie was wearing, she was wearing a tight belly spaghetti strap tank top with a pair of shorts that barely covered anything, when was the last time she wore anything like that? David thought. He answered his own question In never.   
  
"Hi David."  
  
"Hey Marie."  
  
"What did you want?"  
  
"Um...N-n-n-nothing"  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"I...Uh...Just wanted to see if you were okay."  
  
"Okay, now you've seen me, what else do you want?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then leave."  
  
"Is it just me or am I getting the feeling that you're trying to get rid of me?"  
  
"The feeling's mutual."  
  
"Ouch. What's gotten into you?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"No. Something's wrong."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Yes. There is."  
  
"No. There isn't."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fine, Fine there is."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Look if I wanted to talk about it, I'd talk about it okay?"  
  
"Okay, Okay." David said with both of his hands held up in mock surrender. Then he said "Jeez what a grouch."  
  
"Hey!" Marie protested while she threw a pillow aimed at his head. He laughed as he caught it in mid air.  
  
"Now if you'd excuse me I'd like to sleep now."  
  
"Okay. Okay! I'm leaving!" He said as he laughed again.  
  
"See ya later." She said.  
  
"Later." He said as he walked out the door. It took Bobby five minutes to make up his mind about whether he should go or not. Finally he made up his mind.  
  
He got up and went up the stairs, when he reached the top of the stairs he saw David come out of Rogue's room chuckling.  
  
As they passed each other David said "Hey man."  
  
"Hey." Iceman replied.  
  
He knocked on the Marie's door  
  
"Come in."  
  
He went in, his jaw dropped when he saw she was wearing.  
  
"Please tell me that you weren't wearing that when David was in here with you."  
  
"Depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"On weather or not you're willing to come to bed with me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why did you come in here?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"What is?" Bobby asked innocently.  
  
She just kept on looking at him.  
  
"Okay, okay you caught me." He said as he let out a long sigh.  
  
"Then come here." She said with her arms stretched out towards him with a seductive look on her face.  
  
Bobby went into her willingly, and gave little kisses all over her face that made her giggle. Then he reached to her mouth he lingered for a little while until he closed in and covered her mouth with his and his hot steamy tongue thrust into her mouth, making her whimper with need.  
  
Then before they both knew it they were both completely naked and he was thrusting into her. Slowly at first then the pace started to quicken and a moans escaped her lips and he was thrusting harder and deeper whimpering his name she reached above her head and grabbed the headboard to steady her self and take him in even more and locked her legs around his waist and let her climax come. Then with a deep groan he spilled into her.  
  
Then she was straddling him and was slowly entering him her breast just beyond reach. A low growl escaped him and he said, "How long are you planning to stick to this pace?"  
  
"As long as it takes lover."  
  
Which didn't turn out to be too long.  
  
With one last thrust she was close enough for him to taste her breasts. He took in one nipple and took it in his mouth to taste it she let out a gasp and leaned down to give him better access and he took in more, finally he couldn't take it anymore he gripped her hips and thrust into her. Hard. He began to set a rhythm. Then he gripped her buttocks and pumped faster. Deeper. Harder. And at last she climaxed and collapsed on top of him.  
  
"I love you." Bobby whispered.  
  
"I love you too." She replied lazily. She then fell into a quite slumber in Bobby's arms About an hour later the professor and the rest of the X-Men arrived.  
  
After they were all introduced, "I'm gonna go get Iceman and Rogue." Scott said as he got up.  
  
"No Scott, I think they're rather preoccupied at the moment." The Professor said with a twinkle in his eye. Apparently, no one caught it.  
  
Except for Logan.  
  
"Ohhhhh. Iceman is so dead."  
  
"Logan, no. They are practically adults, and are old enough to make their own choices, so just wait."  
  
"Whatever Charles." Logan said in defeat and sat down.  
  
"They're at it again?!" Exclaimed Kitty.  
  
Jubilee laughed.  
  
John just rolled his eyes and continued to play with his lighter.  
  
But by then everyone in the room was listening.  
  
"I don't believe it. I'm gonna go upstairs to see for myself." David said in disbelief.  
  
"No David."  
  
"Yes." David replied as he got up and headed for the stairs. When he got to the stairs Cyclops was blocking is way.  
  
"I think it's best if we wait a few minutes."  
  
Then Charles used his telekinesis to communicate with Iceman. Iceman come downstairs with Rogue please.   
  
Okay Professor. "Marie, Marie wake up."  
  
"Hmm??" She said with a yawn.  
  
"Wake up we gotta go downstairs the professor is here."  
  
"'K, let's get dressed." Charles smiled when he heard the commotion on the stairs.

* * *

Marie and Bobby ran down the stairs. Marie was tying up her hair, and Bobby's clothes were all wrinkled, and she was tying up her hair. Bobby's shirt was buttoned on top but a couple of them were undone that showed a part of his abs so obviously Jubilee and Kitty were drooling over his perfectly tight six-pack abs. Marie was wearing the same tank top as before but with a long tight skirt that went past the floor even though she was in heels that were three inches high and a long slit on the side that went six inches past her thighs.  
  
John on the other hand just rolled his eyes and still kept on playing with his lighter. (A/N: See a theme here? Lol.)  
  
David's eyes widened I surprise.  
  
Why is his shirt so damn wrinkled, and only half buttoned? Shit, that means they did what I thought they did. They had SEX!?! Shit, what happened to that good girl she was before? Oh that's right she grew up. David thought in disbelief.  
  
Apparently he forgot that Charles was a telepath. "People grow up and out of things David deal with it." When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Bobby walked over to the couch and sat down while

Scott walked over to her and asked how she was holding up. "You can't feel sad for someone who hated you and barely knew you and it's not like I really knew him anyways not really I mean not until he discovered that I was a mutant." Then she gave him a hug and walked away to sit next to Bobby but he didn't seem satisfied so he picked her up and placed her on his lap.  
  
Marie only acknowledged her mother with a small nod. Nothing more, as she walked by her.

The Professor began, "I want to purpose a proposition to you. At the institution we have had a lot of abandoned mutant babies lately and we need someone to take care of them that knows that they are mutants. Most of the students at the institution have gone home for the summer and when they come back they are going to have a lot of work to do. And as you know we at the institution have a limited amount of adults and what adults we do have are teachers at the school and have little time to do anything else. What little free time they have has gone into training for a team I developed to help mutants help humans to save their lives even though most of them don't understand us."  
  
"So you want me to be like a nanny to those babies? Just because of the fact that i know of mutants?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, but not only that. I am proposing this proposition to you because i trust that you would not betray us in the end when. No one asked what he meant by 'in the end' they already had a feeling,I am also willing to pay you any price you wish and of course you can live in the mansion and be close to your daughter or I can and pay for an apartment near the mansion."  
  
"You would do all that for me as long as I come work for you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then I say okay to your offer."  
  
"But that leaves us with two more problems. We need to discuss your pay and where you want to live."  
  
"I think I need to discuss living arrangements with my daughter." She said as she turned to Marie. Marie turned around and looked nervously at Logan and Bobby. Bobby gave her a hug and a quick kiss on the lips and told her not to worry. Logan also gave her a hug and a quick kiss on her forehead but said "Now look kid, if she gives you a hard time just walk outta there and we'll go home okay?"  
  
Marie nodded in agreement and said thanks to him.

* * *

Then she walked out with her so-called mother. "Mom, do you really want to live in a mansion full of mutants?"  
  
"Not really, but I want to be near you."  
  
"Mom it's okay you don't have to be and besides you'll see me every once in a while ."  
  
"I guess your right."

Outside in the living room,Logan whispered into Bobby's ear, "What do you think of David over there?"  
  
"He's okay I guess, but I don't know why he even bothered to stay, the funeral's over."  
  
"What about you Logan? "  
  
"I want to cut him open and gut him right here and now." Logan said as he let part of his claws come out.  
  
"Hey, calm down we both know you hate him but you gotta control your anger we're in front of humans."

* * *

"...But you're going to need some money to get around."  
  
"I know but I can't take anything anymore it's just too much."  
  
"Okay, fine how about seven hundred dollars a month?"  
  
"Okay, that is a reasonable amount."  
  
"Okay, now that that is settled let's go back outside."  
  
"Okay."

"Hey John, do you like David?" Jubilee asked as she turned to face him.  
  
"I'm not really sure."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I haven't gotten the chance to actually hang out with him yet so...."  
  
"Uh huh?"Jubilee replied disbelievingly  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Me too." Said Kitty.

John and Jubilee glared at her "What?"

"Scott, what do you think of David?" Jean asked.  
  
"I don't like him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You know why."

* * *

David sensed that everyone was talking about him, but he didn't know why, he guessed it was because of the problems his family caused for her, and from what he has seen from the way Marie's friends treated her they were her family now, no one else is.


	9. chapter 9

A/N: i noe dat its been a while since i've updated. i just wanted to wait till i got more reviews but i could see dat i will not get more den 2 reviews at a time. so thanx to:_**fudgrbrowne, and lyline **for the reviews_: lyline, um... u made a good point from askin' me how bobby and marie got together. i totally forgot about that tiny piece to detail and i don't think dat i can fit it into the story riite now but if u guys really wanna noe i'll try to make a flashback. ok?ok.

* * *

Chap.9  
  
When Marie and her mother came back in the room everyone fell silent. Marie's mother broke the silence "Professor, I will except your offer of an apartment and the seven hundred dollars a month."  
  
"Great, how long do you need to pack and move? I will have Kurt here to help you move everything."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Kurt here is a teleporter, he can go anywhere he wants by just thinking of the place." The Professor explained while he indicated Kurt.  
  
"I will need about a month to do everything."  
  
"Okay then. Now that everything's settled we will be on our way. Lets go X- Men." Charles turned to leave.  
  
"Wait Marie." She said as she was going out the door with Bobby and Logan.  
  
"What?" She asked her turning around with Bobby and Logan.  
  
"I was wondering if you can spend the night here we have so much to catch up on." She asked.  
  
Marie looked at Logan silently asking him for his opinion.  
  
"I think you should Marie. But on one condition. Bobby has to stay here with you either that or you 'aint stayin'." He said.  
  
He turned to Bobby.  
  
"Uh. Okay, but can we get Kurt to teleport us to the mansion? I need to get some things if I'm going to stay the night."  
  
"Sure. Kurt, teleport them two back to the mansion and bring them back." Logan told him.  
  
"Yes Logan." Kurt told him. "Ready you two?" He asked them two. They nodded and Kurt put an arm around them two and they disappeared into a blue cloud. Ms.Knight looked at the once occupied spot in awe. Logan just smirked and left. When he was strapped into the Blackbird Jean asked him where Kurt, Rogue, and Iceman were, and he explained.  
  
"Oh." Jean said. And they took off. When Rogue and Bobby got back to the house Marie went to talk to her mother about her new life, and Bobby went to watch television in the living room. And for some reason David was still there.  
  
"Why are you still here David?" Bobby asked him.  
  
"I just wanted to ask Marie something."  
  
"Oh." Bobby said somewhat suspicious of him.  
  
The both of them sat in an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

"I was gonna ask her to come out with me to see what's changed since she has last been here." He suddenly blurted out.  
  
"Okay, I think it's a good idea, but I can't decide for her so you're gonna have to ask her." Bobby said without looking at him.  
  
"Okay."  
  
They waited for about another hour. So when they finished talking Bobby and David were already sleeping on the couch. Marie shook both of them awake. "David what are you still doing here? It's almost three in the morning."  
  
"I...ah ...I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come out with me and see the new mall. And of course Bobby, you can come also." Bobby nodded.  
  
"Okay." Marie agreed.  
  
"Well then how about I meet you guys here at let's say twelve?" He suggested.  
  
"Sure."  
  
And David left. And Mrs. Knight went up to bed. And Bobby talked and watched TV for about another half an hour and Marie fell asleep so Bobby carried her up to her room.  
  
"Bobby what are you doing?" She asked sleepily.  
  
"I'm taking you to bed."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
When he got her back into her room he woke her.  
  
"Marie wake up, you have to change to go to sleep."  
  
"Fine, fine." She said as she undressed.  
  
When she finished she saw he was still dressed. "Why are you still dressed?"  
  
"Because I'm gonna shower."  
  
"Oh. Okay." And she fell asleep again.  
  
When Bobby finished his shower and slipped on a pair of his black silk boxers. He found Marie sobbing. Afraid something was wrong he climbed in to her bed and turned her around to face him. "Marie what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." She said sobbing.  
  
"Then why are you crying?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Tell me baby." He whispered while he cradled her.  
  
She cried harder and he held her even and tighter.  
  
"Why can't I find it in myself to forgive my parents for what they did? I want to but I can' t, I don't know why. I don't know how." She buried her head in his chest and sobbed even harder.  
  
"Shhhh, baby don't cry it's not your fault." He whispered rocking her.  
  
He thought she would say something, but instead she snuggled closer and said, "Hold me."  
  
"I will never let go." And she slept in Bobby's arms. When Bobby woke up he looked at the bedside clock, it was almost eleven o'clock.  
  
"Marie wake up. It's almost eleven o'clock."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because David said he'd meet us here at twelve to take us to the mall."  
  
"Oh yeah. What time is it now?"  
  
"Ten fifty-five."  
  
"Oh shit." She threw off the covers and jumped out of bed and ran to her bathroom to shower.  
  
"Babe? How long are you going to be?"  
  
"Give me fifteen minutes Hon." She called.  
  
"Okay." He said and went back to the bed and fell asleep again. When Marie came out of the bathroom twenty minutes later she found Bobby asleep on her bed.  
  
"Bobby wake up."  
  
"Humph. How long were you in there?"  
  
"Twenty minutes."  
  
"I thought you said fifteen minutes." Bobby said as he got out of bed. It didn't take him long to realize that she was in nothing but a towel and no clothes. He looked at her and grinned mischievously .She grinned back.  
  
"Go." She ordered, pointing to the bathroom door in her room.  
  
"And what if I don't?" She just looked at him.  
  
"Fine, fine I'll go." Bobby said regretfully as he walked past her but grabbed her waist and pinned her to the wall. When Bobby grabbed her waist and pinned her to the wall she let out a breathless gaps and again when he started kissing her lips nibbling, teasing, and planted little kisses along her jaw line and on her collarbone. He felt her hands go up his front, he thought she would lope them around his neck. He never intended for her to push him back. When she did he looked at her and grinned. His boxers slipped off and then he slipped her towel off he took a nipple and went back up to meet her lips but she smiled and kneeled in front of him and licked her lips. "Please tell me you mean that." He said looking down at her pleadingly(A/N: if that wasn't a word before it is now). She leaned forward and tasted him her tongue running up and down his shaft. He let out a groan and grabbed a fist full of her hair and pushed her harder onto it and then he felt her put her mouth around it, licking it, sucking it pulling his penis from her mouth in and out, in and out. He pulled her up and kissed her savagely while she guided him into her and she wrapped her legs around his waist he grabbed her hips and thrust into her. He gripped her and pumped faster, deeper, harder. She bit into Bobby's shoulder to keep from crying out in passion and climaxed right along with him while he was spilling into her. For a little while it was pure bliss. Bobby stopped pumping into her and a hand onto the wall and placed Marie in front of him on the floor.  
  
"I suggest you take a cold shower." Marie whispered looking down at his manhood, bit his earlobe, slipped out of his arms, walked over to her bed, turned around and waved him away. "Well? Go shower you got less than half an hour. Go."  
  
"Fine, fine." Bobby grumbled.  
  
"Why do I have to go shopping with you? You know I hate shopping."  
  
"Cuz you love me and I want you there with me." She replied.  
  
He grunted but didn't argue and went into the bathroom. When he closed the door Marie let out a sigh and shook her head. Then she got dressed and went downstairs. He didn't bother to put on a shirt when he went downstairs but he did take with him.  
  
She was wearing a tight black, V-neck tank top. It made him think of getting her back into her bed and ravishing her. Again.  
  
He didn't see her mother downstairs so he walked up behind her and stood there until she turned around.  
  
When she did turn he was standing so close that she kissed him right on the lips.  
  
"My, my sneaky aren't we?" She drawled after he lifted his lips from hers and looked at his bare chest and grinned.  
  
He grinned devilishly.  
  
"Yes very." He kissed her again. It was a simple touch. But he wanted more.  
  
"Can we eat yet?"  
  
"Yeah." Just then the doorbell rang.  
  
"Must be David." He went to get the door, passed by his shirt, grabbed it still not bothering to put it on.  
  
He opened the door David was standing outside.  
  
"Hey David."  
  
David raised an eyebrow when he saw Bobby didn't have a shirt on.  
  
"Hi. Ready to go?"  
  
"Actually not yet. We over slept."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Uh okay."  
  
"Hey David, right on time." Marie said as she was pouring juice in her cup and looked at them questionably. They both nodded.  
  
"So, where are you gonna take us David?"  
  
"I was gonna take you guys out to lunch. And then maybe we can go to the mall. Since I know you love shopping. And it'll give us a chance to catch up."  
  
"Alright then let's not waste time." Marie said writing a note for her mother and headed for the door. Completely forgetting about the breakfast that she was making. The guys were confused for a minute, but shrugged and went after her out the door. 


	10. chapter 10

A/N: hey ppl sry it took so long, i sorta lost mah floppy so i couldn't get to upload chapter 10, and i was too lazy to rewrite another one, but luckily i found mah floppy. hehe. Anywayz here's chap.10. hope u enjoy it!

* * *

When they got to the diner it was almost full but they were lucky enough to find a booth to sit in.

"Hi, can I take your order?" The waitress asked.

"Uh, sure I'll have two eggs over easy two, strips of bacon, corn beef hash, and home-made fries and, a cup of coffee. You guys?" She asked them.

They gave the waitress their orders and she told them that she would be back with their orders.

During the time in between the arrival of their meals the three of them had loosened up. They argued and joked around and argued some more. They ate their meals like that too. When they finished Bobby was laughing so hard that they practically had his coffee spill out of his nose.

"Well I think I've had to much coffee. I need a beer." Marie said after a moment.

David looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Habit I picked up from Logan." She shrugged and waved for the waitress and turned back to them. "Bobby?"

"Sure."

"David? Do you drink?"

"No. I, uh, think I'll stick to coffee."

She shrugged, "Your choice."

The waitress approached.

"Two beers and another coffee please."

"I need to see some I.D."

"Sure." Bobby and Marie took out their I.D.'s and showed them to her.

"What kind of beers do you guys want?"

"Uh.... A Smirnoff, and... Bobby? Which do you want?" Marie said.

"I'll take a Bacardi."

"Okay, I'll be right back with them then." She said and walked away.

Just then a loud group of seven guys walked in and sat at the booth in front of them.

"Shit." Marie hissed and looked away trying to cover her face.

"What?" Bobby and David asked.

"Stan's here. Fuck. " She whispered.

He must've realized something because Stan looked up, saw her and whispered to his friends. They all quieted down, looked back at them and got to walked over.

"What the fuck are you doing here bitch?" Bobby chuckled as their beers arrived.

"What the hell are you laughing 'bout?" Stan sneered at Bobby.

"You really don't wanna know."

Stan slapped his open palms on the tabletop and glared at Marie. "I'll ask you one more time. What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

"Why should I answer you?" She took a sip of her beer made a face, and handed it to Bobby and he blew on the opening, it turned ice cold, and gave it back to Marie.

"Thanks." Rogue said to Bobby and then she turned back to Stan and asked him. "Tell me, why should I answer you?"

Bobby laughed and took a sip of his beer. "She's got you there dude."

David looked stunned no one stood up to Stan. The people who did usually landed in the hospital.

In a flash Stan had him by the collar and dragged him up from the table.

"What the fuck is your problem? You brain damaged or something? The little bitch kiss you or somethin'?" Bobby had a smirk on his face.

"Yeah as a matter a fact she did a couple of times actually, well a lot more than that." Bobby confessed still smirking at him.

Marie laughed.

Stan let go of Bobby and took a fistful of Marie's hair and dragged her up to his face.

"What are you fucking doing here?"

Bobby's smirk had disappeared into a sneer.

"Let her go." He said in a low, dangerous voice.

"Or what?" His friends laughed.

"Or this." Marie said as she slammed her fist into his face. As she did that, her beer had fallen to the ground and shattered. He let go of her hair and staggered back. His friends closed in on them.

"Let's take this outside. I don't want people to get hurt cuz I am really pissed now, and you don't want to see me pissed. You touch her like that and I get real mad." Bobby warned.

Bobby and Marie walked outside into an alley without waiting for an answer from Stan.

Stan and his friends followed them, along with David who stood at the mouth of the alley. Watching.

"So you want powers or no powers? Huh guys?" Marie asked

They just looked at the two of them.

"Okay let's make this fair, no powers."

They kept staring at them.

Bobby and Marie stood there looked at them and waited for their first move no one made it yet. Bobby started towards Stan but Marie held him back. "No, he's mine, he messed up a perfectly good beer when he oh so nicely pulled my hair."

Bobby grunted and gave a small nod.

Nothing happened.

Then every thing happened.

Three of Stan's friends jumped Bobby but he blocked one's fist and kicked him in the mid-section that sent him to the floor he punched the other one in the face and kicked one in the stomach.

They were all alive but groaning and moaning after he was through with them.

While he was doing that the other three guys jumped Marie. One of them tried punching her but she dodged it and gave him a blow in the stomach, which sent him on the ground. The other charged her but she just dumped him into the dumpster behind her. The third guy punched and kicked like a black belt in martial arts. Marie rolled her eyes. Show off She thought. He charged her and punched left and right and she dodged left and right. When he did a roundhouse kick she gave him a solid kick in the back, hard enough for him to fall but not hard enough to break it.

Once everyone was on the floor groaning and moaning except for Stan who was watching her.

Then she turned to him.

"You still wanna try me?" She asked.

"Impressive. But you should know that I'm pretty good at martial arts too. Figured I'd need it since you mutants would be around."

"Give me your best, hotshot."

He smiled. And went for her.

He punched and kicked while she dodged and punched throwing no kicks but had her left hand was at her side waiting for a perfect attack. Then it came, she gave him a solid punch in the stomach then she kicked him in the groin. And side-kicked him in the stomach and he was kneeling-but not on the ground-looking at her.

"Coward." She sneered at him. "You really think I asked for this? You think I wanted to do this? You know why I know how to do this? Why I had to learn this? All of this fighting?" She waved an arm around at the bodies on the ground of the guys who fought them. "Because of people like you, people who think you're better than us because we're different, -you can't handle it so you say 'what the hell we'll just beat the crap outa them'. - Well I'll tell you what. You're not. As a matter of fact you know what?" She asked. Stan was already up, looking at her dangerously. She laughed out loud, unfazed from the look he was giving her. "I pity you, and everyone else who thinks that." She grabbed him by the collar and rammed him against the wall and lifted him a couple of inches off the ground, just for good measure.

"Next time I hear that you or your one of your buddies over there are bothering anyone and I mean anyone I'll come after you personally, and when I do I'll break every single one of your bones in your body if I have to, to knock some fucking sense into you, you got that?" He nodded fearfully. She dropped him on his ass.

Bobby was next to David when she was finished and they walked up to her. Bobby was grinning and David was just in awe. Marie smirked.

"Man, remind me never to mess with you. Ever. I hope you guys didn't break anything." David said smiling.

Bobby and Marie smiled. "Nah don't think so. You Bobby?"

"Nope, Xavier would kill us if we did. Although it would've been fun." Bobby said regretfully and sighed.

Marie made a hand gesture to lead the way. "Well we should get going now if we wanna get back home before Logan kills us. So David, lead the way."

* * *

A/N 2: thanx fer da reviews: hopeless romantic chick aka jessey, fudgebrowne, angel-kind- sorta, and the babe with white streaks in her hair.


End file.
